What He Brought Back
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: When Tidus came back to her, Yuna didn't sense anything unusual at the time, but after a few weeks, something was different. She would catch him up late at night, talking to himself in a strange way, his voice sounding more proper and cool than ere were other instances, where they'd be cuddling on the couch together in her home on Besaid, and his touch would feel colder.
1. Chapter 1

**What He Brought Back**

When Tidus came back to her, Yuna didn't sense anything unusual at the time, but after a few weeks, something was different. She would catch him up late at night, talking to himself in a strange way, his voice sounding more proper and cool than usual. There were other instances, where they'd be cuddling on the couch together in her home on Besaid, and his touch would suddenly feel colder. His eyes would hold a different gleam to them as well, as if holding an unkind secret.

She loved Tidus, and wanted nothing more than to think it was all in her head, that she had a wild imagination, but one night changed her self doubt.

Almost asleep and with her eyes closed, she felt her bed partner reach out and touch her arm softly, then his voice spoke in a soft manner.

"Lady Yuna, how slender your body has become, so much has changed about your appearance, but I wonder. Has your ability to sense a spiritual presence lessened with the time that has passed?" Then an odd chuckle was made, before she felt his hands leave her, his body shifting so that it faced the opposite way from her.

Tidus had never spoken her name so formally before, his speech pattern in general was off...and why would Tidus have said anything about spiritual presences? It was all too strange, whatever had spoken those words, had not been her boyfriend.

Tidus had brought something back with him when he returned, and Yuna was going to find out what or who it was.

-0-0-

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me, that you think Tidus is possessed by something?" Rikku eyed her cousin carefully, she had already felt Yunas forehead twice to make sure the former summoner didn't have a fever.

This idea that their mutual friend, Yuna's lover, was possessed by a spirit was hard for Rikku to take seriously. She had seen her fair share of the unsent messing with humans, like Baralai with that whole disaster they had just barely dodged a few months back, but he had shown signs of acting...weird. Tidus was completely normal and healthy looking when everyone was around, the only person claiming to see a change in him was Yuna. Rikku had to silently wonder if Yuna was just overly paranoid, she had dealt with a lot of crap lately and maybe her mind was slipping a bit...

"Listen, I love ya Yunie, but no one else has seen him acting weird. Maybe if I stayed the night, proved to you that he's just his normal self, then you'd relax and get over this...worry." She had offered, Yuna had a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"I'm not crazy, and I'm not making things up, Rikku. When you spend the night, you gotta stay up and keep your ears and eyes sharp. No falling asleep if you want your proof." Yuna really wanted to prove herself, so Rikku went along with the plan. It wasn't like staying up all night could be that hard.

-0-0-

Rikku had eaten dinner with the couple, had sat around the living room area and talked with them casually, now it was nearing midnight, and she was all alone on Yuna's couch. Tucked under soft blankets her cousin had given her, the blonde young woman was having a hard time keeping her eyes open when she felt so comfy.

Slowly, her green orbs eased closed, her mind reassuring herself that she was only resting her eyes for a moment, that her ears were still working to listen for strange conversation. Like Tidus was really going to say anything odd anyway...

She was almost asleep when her ears picked up the sound of foot beats, coming down the hall and towards her. Keeping her eyes closed to look the part of a sleeping friend, Rikku kept her ears on high alert as footsteps echoed past her towards the kitchen. The sound of the sink turning on calmed her a bit, she had been holding herself in a tense manner, as if Yunas worry had been justified. All she was hearing was Tidus, for his footsteps were heavier than Yunas, probably getting a glass of water. Nothing strange about that.

Her body relaxing more, Rikku started to let her mind calm itself too, her closed lids relaxing as she slowly let true sleep take her.

-0-0-

That morning, Yuna woke up to find that her cousin had already left. Tidus assured her that the blonde probably just had a call from her dad or something, that she just was off to take care of an Al Bhed matter.

Yuna stared blankly at her eggs and bacon he had cooked her, her stomach feeling unsettled as she silently worried about her cousin. Rikku hadn't left like that, without a note or anything, not with Yuna. Sure, Rikku would do that to her brother, but she knew how Yuna worried for her. The former summoner had a bad feeling about this, maybe she shouldn't invite anyone else over till she figured out her lovers condition.

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.


	2. Chapter 2

**What He Brought Back**

"Tidus, have you been feeling...different lately?" Yuna attempted to approach the subject, wanting to know if he was privy to his sometimes odd behavior.

"What do you mean? I feel great!" He had smiled, kissed her cheek before wandering off to go practice blitzball with Wakka. Yuna was left alone to ponder and worry, her thoughts only paused when Lulu came by to tell her about a call waiting for her on the com sphere. Yuna rushed out of her home, hoping that it was her cousin checking in to let her know that she was safe. Her call was from Paine, apparently Rikku never called them to come pick her up, and they wanted to know if she was staying another evening.

"She left this morning...at least, she was gone this morning. We assumed she had already boarded." Yuna was trying to think of other reasons her cousin hadn't gotten a lift from her brothers ship, but none where positive ones.

"Rikku's a wild one, you know that, Yuna. We'll contact Cid, and then Gippal to see if she got a ride from one of them." Paine assured her worried looking friend, "I'll let you know when we find her." The friend quickly signed off, leaving Yuna to wonder if they'd find anything...

"Everything alright? You look pale." Lulu had been standing nearby, carefully looking over the former summoner.

"Rikku's missing, I'm just anxious to know that she's safe." Yuna lightly explained, turning all her attention towards the black mage. Lulu held her baby in her arms as she moved in closer to place a supportive hand on Yunas shoulder.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure Rikku will turn up soon." Her words were meant to be calming, but all Yuna could think about was Rikku's dead body in a shallow grave somewhere close by. It wasn't like her to think of such dark, terrible thoughts, but ever since the defeat of Vegnagun and the added worry of Tidus's possible possession...Yuna just hadn't been feeling like her old hopeful self anymore.

"Come in and tell me how it's been. He's been back for such a sort while and already you two are living together. Has he been keeping you happy, Yuna?" Lulu asked, gesturing for the young woman to follow her into the home she shared with Wakka.

Yuna entered the simple hut like abode and felt a bit better. The sweet smells of spices and incense reminding her of earlier years, years she had spent with her friends who were always there to help.

"I'm happy, truly I am. It's just...different. Staying here on the island more often, creating a day to day life." Yuna began, her sisterly friend sitting down and listening intently, and patiently.

"I think...when he came back, from wherever he had been...that he might have come back...different." Cautiously Yuna spoke, not wanting to fully state her possessed theory.

"I'm sure he has, he might have been through a whole other dream, a whole other adventure, while you were living your own. Maybe he awoke and hasn't remembered his other time, or maybe he just came back different just cause. Either way, he's back now, and that's a miracle in itself." Lulu was right, Yuna was blessed to have him back at all, but there was something to his odd behavior that needed to be explained. Was it just his changed personality, or was someone else inside him?

"Lulu, do you think you'd be able to tell if Wakka was being...controlled. Controlled by something...spiritual?" Yuna quietly asked, her friend raised a fine brow.

"As in an unsent?" She questioned of Yuna.

"Maybe...something like that." Yuna shrugged, awaiting for what her motherly friend would say.

"I'd like to think that if Wakka were to be possessed, that I'd sense it. But why ask such an odd thing, Yuna?" At this, the High Summoner stood up and excused herself in an abrupt manner, leaving the perplexed black mage to ponder her guests quick retreat.

"You aren't going to involve anyone else, Lulu needs to be safe in case this is something...something more than just paranoia." Yuna spoke to herself as she hurried to her house.

"I just need to sort things out, and try to make that side of him show its self." She entered the house and went into her bedroom, pulling out her old Rod of Wisdom and blowing the dust off it. The rod would help her channel magic, the kind that she used when dealing with the unsent.

-0-0-

FFX-2 belongs to Square Enix.


	3. Chapter 3

**What He Brought Back**

Tidus had been on Besaid the entire time since he'd been brought back, he had been content staying there, with Yuna and her closest friends Wakka and Lulu. His days had consisted of waking up to Yuna, spending the morning with her, then in the afternoons he'd go play blitzball with Wakka.

Wakka, through out their original journey, had grown to be like a brother to Tidus, and the young man still felt that connection with the other. Wakka would sometimes pause their blitzing, and grab out some poles to cast into the ocean for some sit down, heart to heart moments with Zanarkand native.

Wakka would talk of fatherhood, how difficult it could be, but how he still enjoyed every moment. "Even when Lu is yelling at me to change a dirty diaper, I'm still happy, ya?" Wakka laughed.

"But seriously though, you two should wait a while, enjoy adventuring some more, before starting a family like me and Lu." He offered his advice to the somewhat embarrassed looking Tidus.

"Hey, that's a long ways off!" Tidus assured his buddy, his tanned cheeks still rosy from feeling out of place and awkward.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I thought too, now look at me!" Wakka chuckled, reaching out to playfully jab at Tidus in the ribs.

After speaking of fatherhood, Wakka would talk about religion, and how he missed some aspects of it. So many people were upset at the lies they had been fed by Yevon, that even the new religion that was trying to get off its feet and speak truthfully to its followers, was having a rough time. Wakka still wasn't sure he felt like trusting another faith, at least, not yet.

"I wanna believe, I want to have a good reason for going to the temples, for praying again, ya?" He'd get really sad eyed, then they'd sort of sit quietly for a while, holding onto their fishing poles.

"You know, just because Yevon lied, doesn't mean every religions gonna be that way. Weren't there some things you liked, like anything in there about being kind to others? Or treat people how you'd want to be treated?" Tidus had asked, Wakka sorta shrugged.

"Sorta, I guess. They kinda kept feeding us stuff about non believers, and how we're to try and convert them or if it doesn't work, ignore them." Tidus felt annoyed at hearing such trash, but Wakka at least hadn't ignored him just because he didn't believe. It had been luck that Wakka found him first on Besaid, other people might have given up on Tidus just because he didn't believe in their religion.

"Well, maybe another religion will come up that you can put some real faith in." Tidus spent the rest of his late afternoon, catching fish now and then as Wakka only snagged moss and seaweed.

As evening rolled in, the men walked into Besaid with ten fish Tidus had caught. The guys went over to Wakkas home and started preparing the meat, greeting Lulu and the baby as they walked inside.

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus had asked. Lulu said that the girl had gone home, that maybe he should go bring her over.

So, Tidus left the filleting to Wakka and headed over to find his girlfriend. He quietly entered the home and searched around, she wasn't in the living room, so he entered the bedroom.

Their bed chamber was equally empty, Tidus noticed the case Yuna kept her old summoner rod in was empty. That was odd, why was she playing around with that thing?

"Why indeed." His voice spoke out loud, coming out in a cool, smooth manner.

Tidus, at least, the physical body of Tidus moved out of the home and towards the temple. His eyes held a flat, cold look to them, his face plain and neutral as he walked towards Besaid temple.

-0-0-

Yuna had been inside the chamber of the fayth. Sure, it had a huge hole in the middle of the floor, but she could still practice her sending dance along the edges. For her, this place was a solitary, safe place to practice her private dancing. She was trying to remember all the steps, and was having a hard time getting the last bit. She had been working for hours in here, she could feel the sweat at the back of her neck, her tank top was sticking to her back grossly. She'd certainly need a shower after this exercise...

"Yuna." Her name was spoken, but it was a cold tone of voice, familiar yet not.

"What are you doing?" She turned towards the door and gazed at her awaiting lover. His eyes were different, they held that coolness to them that she didn't care for. An almost arrogance in those eyes, something Tidus never had.

"I was just exercising." She cooly spoke towards the other, standing there and eyeing his expression. The man smiled, almost as if he knew she was fibbing.

"Of course you were." He started to walk towards her, making the young woman tense up.

"We really should get going, I'm sure people are wondering where I've been." Yuna spoke, trying to move around him, towards the exit. He reached out a hand and had her against the wall, near the door.

"They can wait, I've missed seeing you today." He had both hands on her now, one at her shoulder, and once cupping her right cheek.

Slowly, his head bent down, and with a triumphant smile he claimed her lips. Yuna felt cool ice against her as he kissed, his lips moving slowly as if...exploring her. As he kissed her, she felt her body slowly loosening, her mind strangely fogging. Why had she been tense before?

His hand on her cheek went lower, brushing her collar bone, his fingers gliding past her breast. His hands slunk down until he reached her clasped one, the hand that held her rod. As he continued to kiss her, her mind staying in a foggy way, he gently removed the rod from her. With a flick of his wrist, he casually tossed the rod, without her noticing, into the big black hole where the Fayth statue had once been.

Carefully he moved back, capturing her eyes with his own, "Come, dinner is waiting." He took her hand and led her from the chamber, her mind not even taking note that her rod was no longer within her grasp. She followed him like a lost child, happily clinging to his hand as he led her all the way back outside the temple, to the home of Wakka and Lulu.

-0-0-

FFX-2 belongs to Square Enix.


	4. Chapter 4

**What He Brought Back**

Yuna was in a haze, laughing and smiling as she dined with her friends. Her boyfriend watching her carefree laughter with his neutral, cool faced demeanor. Yuna stayed in her foggy minded state even as she and Tidus walked home. Her blonde, tanned lover suggested a shower, to which the young woman full heartedly agreed to.

Tidus left her to her own devices in the shower, saying he'd await her in the bedroom. As Yuna began to scrub the grime and sweat off her body, the warm water began to help clear her head, basically sobering her up.

Dinner had been a blur, the more prominent thing she could recall was being kissed and held by her lover, while his eyes held that odd coolness to them. She must have been drugged somehow, for Tidus had no real magic talent within him, how else could dinner have been such a blur? And now, that thing within her boyfriend was waiting for her in bed? Yuna didn't intend to willingly sleep next to a strange entity, perhaps if she stayed in the shower long enough, the body of Tidus would fall asleep. Then the former summoner wouldn't have to worry about sleeping next to a fully awake entity, or whatever the thing was.

So Yuna stayed longer in the shower, taking her time as she shaved her legs, a time consuming event since they were so very long, and her razor was not very sharp.

The water was beginning to get cold when she heard the bathroom door open, her heart racing in her chest as she felt the other person coming nearer. As the shower curtain pulled aside, to her utter relief the young woman gazed into her boyfriends normal, aware eyes.

"Room for one more?" He chuckled bashfully as he slipped inside with her. They'd only recently started doing more intimate caressing with one another, and he still was sort of shy when entering the shower with her.

She pulled him to her, hugging him tightly in her joy as the water fell onto both their bare bodies. This was what she wanted always, to be with him intimately without the other side of him interrupting. Yuna kissed him, letting him know physically just how glad she was to have him there. Tidus kissed her warmly back, holding onto her body gently, yet firmly.

He was always careful with her body, touching her with a softness she adored. Tidus noticed the cool temperature of the water, and asked how long she'd been in there.

"A little while." Yuna brushed off the question, gesturing towards the curtain, "Maybe we should towel off."

"Sure." He gave her a squeeze before leaving her embrace, stepping out of the shower and waiting for her to shut off the flow.

Yuna turned off the faucet, and was helped out of the shower by her lover. He wrapped her in a soft towel, helping her dry off before drying his own body.

-0-0-

That night, Yuna relaxed in bed with her lover, but the former summoner did not sleep. After a few hours, she carefully slipped out of bed and went into the living room to think.

What had he done to her to cause that hazy headed feeling? Was it truly a drug, or could it have been a form of...magic? Tidus was no master spell caster, but that didn't mean whatever was hiding inside him couldn't conjure. Yuna would have to start warding herself in the mornings, so he wouldn't see, and so that she could be protected from any other tricks the entity had planned for her. Yuna looked upon one of her book shelves and started researching a warding spell that covered more than one enchantment. She couldn't risk choosing the wrong ward, she'd have to use one that trumped all negative magic.

Hours she spent, reading through her spell books, yet none held the power to ward off multiple spells. At last, the young woman let sleep claim her, the lady falling into a deep sleep on the living room couch.

When Tidus awoke the next morning, he found her snoring, drooling a bit too, on the floor. Apparently she had started on the couch and had rolled around enough to fall off.

He gently picked her up and placed her body back onto the cushions, once placing her there, he noticed a book left on the floor. As he picked it up and looked at the title, his usual kind and warm eyes, turned. The being within him was reading the title of the book, and frowning.

"The summoner wishes to ward herself? Perhaps my plans need to move onto the next phase." He cooly spoke, placing the irritating reading material back upon its shelf, let her think he doesn't know a thing about her...concerns.

It was still early that morning, if no islanders were romping around, then perhaps he'd be able to perform his next stage. Tidus's body moved from Yunas side, and exited their home. The summoner slept on, only waking many hours later...

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.


	5. Chapter 5

**What He Brought Back**

_"Rikku!" Yuna called, shivering as she tromped through the swampier part of the island, the area most inhabitants stuck clear of. Yuna was all alone in her search, only a handful of pyreflies out for light as she looked for her missing cousin. Her boots were sinking down deeper into the earth as she pushed through the trees and thick brush. Yuna had tripped a few times because of the deep swamp muck, her knees and hands getting filthy as she caught herself._

_A fog was beginning to move in, frustrating the former summoner as she continued to call out Rikku's name._

_A flash of blonde hair slipped past, the lady barely seeing it dash from the corner of her eye._

_"Rikku?" She questioned as she tried to vaguely follow where the blonde had possibly rushed off to._

_There was never any response as the daughter of Braska continued to call out for her missing cousin. The fog was getting heavier, the temperature seeming to drop more as it surrounded her already chilled body. It came to the point that she could barely see a foot in front of her._

_Yuna stood silently, her eyes beginning to glass over, her emotions so high that she was nearing tears. That's when a sound, some odd sloshing noise a few yards off, caught her full attention. She wanted to yell out, to call for her cousin, but in the pit of her stomach, Yuna knew that noise wasn't who she sought._

_Dread, paranoia, followed by fear swelled inside her. With this fog, Yuna was at a big disadvantage against fiends and other, more frightening opponents. The sloshing grew nearer, and Yuna went to take a quiet step backwards, when her boot made contact with something odd within the muck._

_A firm yet flexible thing, she turned her head down to try and look at what she was stepping on, when a hand reached out from the muck and grime! It grabbed at her ankle and she began to scream, pulling back and making herself fall completely into the swamp. The sloshing had stopped, but the hand on her ankle held firm, and the former summoner felt her entire body getting sucked under._

"No!" Yuna screamed as she awoke from her nightmare, her heart beating loudly in her ears as she tried to slow down her breathing.

"Just a dream, it was only a _dream_." She chanted to herself as she rocked back and forth on her couch.

"Are you alright?" She heard Tidus call out towards her, Yuna looked up and saw him standing at the front doorway.

"Bad dream." She simply answered, standing up and walking over to her aware boyfriend. It was pleasant to awake and see him in his normal, happy frame of mind. No cold eyes stared at her, only warm, welcoming ones peered at her. Yuna embraced him, feeling the dream leaving her uneasy mind as she felt his returned embrace.

"Come on, some sunshine will do you good." He led her gently out of the home, into the middle of the village.

The warm sunlight did help her, it made the foggy, swampy nightmare drift away from her thoughts as they walked hand in hand through the village.

-0-0-

"Wakka," Lulu began, watching Yuna and Tidus from their open doorway. "Did you think that Yuna was acting a bit...strangely last night? Tidus, he was acting odd as well." Her arms were folded, her baby was sleeping peacefully in his crib, giving Lulu a free moment.

Wakka scratched his head, puzzled at his wife's concern, "Yuna was smiling, ya? That's a good thing Lu. And as for him, well, so what if he wasn't that hungry, ya? Maybe he was just tired."

The couple shared a glance before Lulu returned her gaze back to Yuna and her lover. "Yuna's been asking some unusual questions. Questions that have me...well, on guard." Lulu shook her head, "Maybe I'm the one being paranoid." She chuckled half heartedly, making Wakka chuckle too.

"You do worry a lot, ya?" Wakka spoke in a somewhat teasing manner, his wife tossing a quick glare his way.

"I'm only cautious, Yuna's strong, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop trying to protect her from certain...things." Lulu sighed and left her post at the doorway, striding up to Wakka and looking up at him with authority.

"I want you to keep an eye on him, Wakka. Just in case something happens." Her request was followed by a silent nod of acceptance. Wakka would do anything to make his wife happy, especially if it concerned the safety of Yuna. Yuna may not need guardians any longer, but Wakka would always be there for her.

-0-0-

Yuna found a moment alone later that afternoon, Wakka had hauled away Tidus for some blitzball practice. Once she was alone, Yuna decided to see if she had accidentally left her rod within the Chamber of the Fayth. Any warding spell she eventually would use, would need the help of a magical rod to help fortify the spell.

Yuna slipped through the cloister of trials easily, but once she reached the door that housed the Fayth chamber, the door refused to budge. This was an oddity, the door usually opened so willingly before, it even opened for non summoners now. Try as she might, nothing would compell the Fayth Chamber door to arise.

Reluctantly she left, deciding that perhaps telling one of the priests about it would help solve the issue. With Spira no longer clinging to the Yevon faith like a babe to its mothers breast, the priests within all the temples found their job less...important. And truly, why wouldn't they? Without the summoners visiting to collect Aeons, and the ending of so many Yevon believers, their basic tasks were mostly cleaning. Keeping the temples open and suitable for public use, after all, people still came, just not for the same religious reasons.

Yuna found the head priest in a solitary room, eating. His plate held sweet baked goods that were either covered in icing or powdered sugar. His lips were sticky and messy, his upper lip holding a powdered sugar mustache as he looked up at his surprise guest.

"Lady Yuna!" He stood quickly, bowing his head and performing a simple pray sign with his hands.

"Hello." Yuna would have thought him a funny sight if she hadn't been worried about the Fayth Chamber door. "I was hoping you could tell me why the Fayth door was closed? I'm unable to enter and wanted to know if you had sealed it." She watched as the priest gave a worried look.

"No, my lady, that door should be opening, especially for the high summoner herself! Let me find my fellow priests and we'll see if it can be fixed." He bowed multiple times before leaving her. Yuna wanted to believe that this would be a simple problem to solve, but deep down, she had only doubts about that.

-0-0-

FF X-2 belongs to Square Enix.


	6. Chapter 6

**What He Brought Back**

"Kilika?" Wakka repeated what his friend had said, "I don't know, ya?" He spoke hesitantly.

"Come on, Wakka! I've been on this island for a while now, I'm ready to see more of Spira!" Tidus urged, "Can't we all go like before? It doesn't have to be just you and me, we could take Yuna and Lulu too!"

"Lu, I don't know if she's ready to travel with the baby. Got a lot of stuff to pack with a kid, ya?" Wakka explained, the blonde young man shrugged.

"So then pack a diaper bag, come on, it'll be fun!" Tidus was such a charismatic and energetic person, that Wakka could feel himself wanting to really go on this little trip with the blonde.

"I'll talk to Lu and see what she says, no promises though! She's hard to convince, ya?" Wakka chuckled, his companion laughing along with him.

"It'll be great!" Tidus stayed positive, smiling at the thought of viewing more of Spira after two years since his disappearance. He knew Yuna would be easy to get on board, now all they needed was Lulu to agree.

-0-0-

"We are trying our best, Lady Yuna, and I promise to let you know the moment we're able to open the door. Until then, it would probably be best if you let us to our task." The head priest was gently asking her to leave.

Yuna had been trying to cheer them on, to support their effort, but as the hours ticked by, her cheers of encouragement might have turned into yells of "Are you even trying?" Or "What type of push was that?!"

Yuna was getting grumpy, perhaps it was best that she left them to their work. Grudgingly, the lady exited the temple completely, moodily entering her home and plopping down on the couch in annoyance.

"Yuna!" Tidus rushed into the home, his presence making her smile.

"Yuna, would you be up for visiting Kilika tomorrow? I really want to start seeing more of Spira!" He looked into her eyes hopefully, his smile melting her as she nodded in acceptance.

"Awesome! Now all we have to do is get Lulu on board! Wakka's working on her right now." Her explained excitedly, sitting down next to her.

"That'd be nice." Yuna smiled, thinking how maybe by going on this trip, her other friends might witness when Tidus was not himself. So far today he'd been normal, that other side hadn't showed up yet. At least, it hadn't shown itself while Yuna had been with him.

"Are you hungry?" Tidus asked, getting up to walk into the kitchen, "I can cook some oysters for you." He offered.

"That's alright, I think I'll stick with just fruit tonight." Yuna stood up and joined him in the kitchen, noticing he was getting ready to cook the slimy oysters anyway.

"That's a shame, oysters are considered delicacies to many Spirans. I was hoping to impress you with my culinary skills, it appears I won't get the opportunity if you don't want any." Yuna listened to his voice, how it sounded different than how Tidus would usually speak.

As she turned to look at him, searching for his eyes, the young man closed his lids before she could get a look, he held a sly smile on his face. A moment later he opened his eyes and she saw the cold within them.

"Fruit for you, and oysters for me then!" He gave a huge grin, and he had spoken normally, but those eyes were still unlike his. He began preparing his food, Yuna watching him the entire time, noticing that he kept up the way Tidus moved, his mannerisms, but each time he'd glance her way and smile, Yuna could see someone else all just within his eyes.

"I'm tired, I think I'll just say goodnight to Lulu and Wakka, then head to bed." She casually moved around him, feeling relief as she successfully exited her home.

Walking briskly, she entered her friends home and caught them in the middle of dinner.

"Excuse me, but could I talk with you Lulu? It's important." Wakka was about to say something when Lulu hushed him with only a touch of her hand. The black mage stood up and gestured for Yuna to follow her to a bedroom.

Once the two were alone, Yuna hastily asked Lulu if she had any spell books on warding, and if she knew of a ward that trumped multiple spells.

"Yuna, why are you needing this now? Couldn't it have waited?" Lulu curiously asked.

"I need it tonight. Don't ask why, please, just believe that I need it." Yuna was then given a book that Lulu knew would help.

"Don't forget, you'll need your rod to fortify it." Lu reminded the other.

"This is going to seem odd, but do you have any of my old rods? I seemed to have misplaced my Wisdom rod..." Yuna received a calculating look from Lulu, before the woman went to her closet. After rummaging around for a bit, she dragged out the first magic rod Yuna had even owned.

"Try not to lose this one, hmm?" Lulu teased slightly before walking the young woman out. "And Yuna, if you should need us..."

"I know, I know. I promise to ask for help if I need it." Yuna assured her friend before heading towards the direction of the woods.

"Why wouldn't she just head home?" Lulu pondered out loud as she watched Yuna slip into the cover of the trees and brush. Something was going on, and Lulu was getting anxious to find out just what it truly was...

-0-0-

Final Fantasy x-2 belongs to Square Enix


	7. Chapter 7

**What He Brought Back**

A/N: In this chapter, you will get a few answers to what "Tidus" has been up to. Enjoy!

-0-0-

Since the Chamber of the Fayth was currently inaccessible, Yuna had opted for the privacy of the woods. Beneath the sparse lighting that the moon gave off, she read from the old spell book, finding the ward she had been hoping for.

Quietly she read the incantation, memorizing it. This would protect her from various negative magic the entity within Tidus might cast. Yuna held firmly onto her old, simple rod, and began practicing the ward. Minutes turned to a half hour, that half hour turned into a full one. She was finally grasping the spell when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Yuna!" Tidus was yelling, she could hear him shifting through the thick grasses among the wooded area.

Quickly, she hid her rod and book within a hollowed tree, just in case that Tidus was the darker version. Once her items were stored, Yuna scrambled to meet him, apologizing for worrying him.

"What were you doing out here?" He had asked her, his eyes normal, no longer the cold ones she dreaded.

"Just a small walk, that's all." She lamely made the excuse. Tidus offered to go with her next time, that way he wouldn't worry so much.

"Ya know, with Rikku still MIA, I kinda worry more about you when you're gone, Yuna." He took her hand as they started walking back towards their home.

"I know, I'll try not to worry you as much." She promised, her mind wandering back to the elusive Rikku. If she was trying to pull a prank by 'disappearing' on them, that girl was gonna get zapped by thunder spells till her hair singed! But if Rikku wasn't just messing with them, like Yuna thought, then whoever took her cousin from her was going to pay dearly.

Tidus noticed her head bent as they walked, her muscles tensing, "Hey, we'll figure out what happened! Just don't worry till we get some facts, okay?" He made her somewhat relax her shoulders, her gaze moving upwards.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll get some news from Paine." Yuna commented, trying to be positive minded.

"Yeah, those com spheres are really handy. She can still contact us if we go to Kilika tomorrow too." He commented, Yuna just somewhat nodded. Talking about Rikku really tired her, the moment they arrived back inside their home, Yuna went straight to bed. With her ward in place, she felt confident that her body would be safe from any negative magic.

As Tidus watched her body fall into a heavy slumber, his eyes began to change. His face frowned as he looked her body over very carefully, the thing could notice a slight change to her aura, the clever summoner had apparently warded herself.

This could have annoyed him and ruined his evening, but that ward guarded her only from magic. He was still very capable of physical touch, intimate ones at that. With a wicked smile, the being within Tidus began to strip off his clothing. Yuna was so tired, he imagined the young woman would argue very little at warm caresses, and sensual self indulgence. . .

-0-0-

Yuna had been having very provocative dreams last night, they were so detailed and life like. Tidus had been very creative and somewhat unusual in his love making, introducing her to some very exciting coupling moves. But that had all just been a wild dream, after all, they were still just trying to take those type of things slow.

As the young woman awoke, she felt somewhat stiff that morning, joints aching and popping as she climbed out of bed. Tidus was snoring loudly, feet sticking out from underneath the blankets, his head half covered with a rogue pillow.

Yuna chuckled softly, enjoying a moment to observe her boyfriend in such a funny position. Yuna stood at the end of their bed and stretched out her fingers, tickling his unguarded feet.

That got his attention! The tanned blitzer jerked back and abruptly awakened, his eyes wide as he looked down at the giggling Yuna.

"Nice wake up call, Yuna!" He pretended to be grumpy with her, folding his arms as he gazed upon her with mock annoyance.

"I thought you were wanting an early start, remember going to Kilika?" She was laughing as he started shoving himself off the bed and flying to his dresser drawer.

"You're right!" He excitedly spoke, jerking out shorts and his usual yellow hooded shirt.

"What about Lulu?" He asked, pausing his actions, his shorts only half way pulled up.

"I'm sure she'll want to go, I'll talk to her and Wakka and make sure everyone's going." Yuna offered, leaving her half naked boyfriend to dress.

-0-0-

Yuna had gotten her black mage friend to agree to the short trip, had even helped her pack a bag full of things for the baby. Lulu and Wakka had already boarded the ship, and Yuna was left waiting on the docks for her lover. As she waited, her mind began wandering back to Rikku. Why hadn't Paine called in with more information? Did they not want to upset her because Rikku was still missing? Or had they found a body and didn't know just how to break it to Yuna?

Such dark thoughts clouded her other senses, she didn't even hear Tidus till he was right in front of her.

"Hey, you alright?" He watched as she smiled, put on a happy demeanor.

"Yeah, are you ready?" She asked, in response the young man took her hand and led her aboard.

"Hey, wasn't it a slow trip last time?" Tidus commented, giving Yuna something else to think about as she began to explain how chocobo power wasn't used with this ship any longer.

Thanks to the end of the Yevon religion, Spira was gaining more knowledge on Machina every day. The people who owned the ship had installed engines that made the vessel travel at incredibly quick speeds. They'd reach Kilika in a few hours instead of a day and a half.

Because of the new speed, the passengers were asked to stay below decks, just in case someone fell overboard. Tidus was a bit sad to sit in a room below decks and wait, but he also was pleased that their journey wouldn't take very long.

Yuna was explaining to Tidus how Kilika had grown into a bigger town, that it looked even better than it did before Sins attack. Then again, Kilika had been destroyed when Tidus first saw it, he'd never seen it before the destruction.

She was just beginning to tell him about the former summoner Donna living there, when the captain announced over the intercom that they had arrived. Wakka and Lulu lead the way up to the deck, everyone getting a beautiful view of the Kilika port. Other ships were docked all along the renovated port. People were all over, interacting with venders or talking with other islanders. The town was bustling with excitement and life, a much different sight than last time Tidus had visited.

"Come on, there's more!" Yuna took his hand and lead him towards the gangplank, dragging him off the ship as Wakka and Lulu leisurely followed behind.

-0-0-

"Alright, lets give it one more try before we eat our lunch," The head priest watched as his underlings tugged and pulled at the stubborn door. Nothing happened, the door remained closed, and the priests were left feeling down hearted.

"We'll try again after our meal." The head priest sighed wearily. He watched his fellow priests wander out, leaving him alone with the strangely behaving door.

"If High Summoner Lady Yuna was unable to open it, how are we priests supposed to?" He quietly spoke to himself in dismay. After speaking out loud, he noticed a sudden glowing light coming from the cracks along the door.

Awestruck, he placed a hand on the chamber door, and it felt warm to the touch! Before he knew it, the door slowly began to rise, opening to show the entire chamber aglow.

Curiosity beckoning him to enter, the priest wandered in like a confused child. Where was the glowing coming from? The Fayth statues had all gone, leaving a hole where they had once been. Yet now, as his eyes adjusted, he could see something had plugged the hole. There, in the middle of the room, was a new Fayth statue! It was giving off such a vibrant, powerful glow, that the statue was hard to look at. The basic shape resembled a human, when he'd squint, he'd make out more detail, like long hair.

As he finally stood atop the glowing Fayth, it's vibrant light paused, his eyes taking in fully the new statue.

A young, beautiful woman, wearing hardly any clothing. Her arms were raised over her head provocatively, her hips tilted to one side. Her face was lovely, high cheek bones with full lips, it was a shame that her eyes were closed. . .

Looking, bending over to peer more closely at the new statue, he was taken off guard as the things eyes suddenly opened! Green spheres stared at him, holding his scared body there as the statues lips slowly moved into a smile. Right as he went to scream, the priest was engulfed in that light that had previously enveloped the room.

He could feel his body sinking, slipping into the stone that held captive the new Fayth. His ankles were being pulled by claws as he sank further, yelling but his voice never making a true sound. As he felt the rest of his body slipping through, the last thing he ever saw were the beautiful green eyes of the Fayth, followed by incredible large and frightfully sharp teeth. . .

-0-0-

Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix.


	8. Chapter 8

**What He Brought Back**

The body had been stiff and heavy from postmortem, not that it was hard for Tidus's young, healthy body to carry into the quiet temple. It had been unoccupied, and hauling that body in had been so easy, he felt excitement coursing through his veins as he entered the dark Chamber of the Fayth.

It was a shame, really. Aeons had served quite a purpose before sin was conquered by the Lady Yuna. She squashed the entity within Sin, Yu Yevon, like a cockroach. Had ruined Spiras inevitable spiral of death. At least, she came very very close to it. . .

_As Sin began to disappear, the little essence left within Yu Yevon crawled over towards an unhappy unsent individual. This person that Yu Yevon came to, was equally unhappy about Sins end. So Yu Yevon, with his last bit of strength, gave the unsent a very powerful, very special ability._

_The entity hadn't spoken to the unsent individual like normal people speak, it had resonated its thoughts into him._

_"The time of the Fayth that Spira has known, is ending. You must make new Fayth, must create new Aeons. Sin then can be recreated, but the first steps must be completed..." The little cockroach thing known as the once powerful Yu Yevon, began to vanish. The unsent that had gained the knowledge to fix what Yuna had broken, was at a loss._

_ How was he to survive long enough to do this great task, when everything around him was coming apart? The Farplane could hold him, but there was a chance he'd never exit it again. The unsent moved through Sin, stopping at where the summoners and her guardians were beginning to board their air ship. His essence exited sin and clung to the ship, following them up into the heavens as Lady Yuna performed a sending for all the Aeons._

_Now, while everyone was busy watching her, the unsent had better get in a body for protection before her sending magic got him. He aimed for the young man who had been more secluded from the rest. The same young man that was obviously in love with the Lady Yuna._

_When he clung and slunk into the body, he hadn't expected what came next. The young man was disappearing! And the unsent was unable to leave his body! He was forced to stay trapped inside the mans essence as he disappeared from Spira, and reappeared inside some strange, watery cocoon. There the man, and the unsent, slept. Both dreaming of their Spira as time went on._

"Finally, my time has come" Tidus's voice spoke out loud as the thing within him began to perform a very complicated spell. The body he had dragged in with him, was beginning to float above the black hole, a yellow glow beginning to resonate off her body.

The light began to build, forming a large circle around her, and turning into an amber like substance. It encased her within, magic made her body contort as she was positioned just so. The first new Fayth, the first new Aeon for that matter, was sealed. The consciousness of the Fayth wasn't there yet, it would need time to awaken. Time too might also shape how the Aeon would look when summoned, for at the moment, it still just looked like that dead young woman.

The being decided it might be best to seal the doors for a while, to let the new Fayth grow in awareness and strength, and to also keep Yuna out till the time was right.

-0-0-

They had contacted Cid, he had no clue where Rikku was, or what type of prank she might be playing, but advised them to ask Gippal about it. Rikku and the Machina Faction leader had been getting closer, spending more time together. Cid assumed she probably ran off to go play with her new boy toy.

Paine had already planned on speaking with Gippal, and was hopeful that her blonde friend Rikku was with him. He'd gotten himself a ship of his own somewhat recently, and Paine logically presumed that'd be the only other place the crafty prankster Rikku could be.

"Rikku there?" Paine abruptly asked through the com sphere, watching the cocky young man strike a muscle man pose before swankily walking over towards the com.

He put on an award winning smile that made every other girl, except Paine, swoon with adoration. "Rikku in trouble again?" He spoke with a chuckle.

"We're trying to find her, is she with you or not, Gippal?" Paine wasn't in a patient mood, she wanted answers now, not at Gippal's leisure.

"That depends, see, we're friends and all, but I haven't deflowered Cid's girl, I like having my parts attached thank you." He rambled off, annoying Paine further.

"I wasn't asking if you two were dating, idiot! I want to know if Rikku is physically there, in your electrified Machina playhouse." Paine was close to ordering Brother to drop her off where Gippal was. Punching that eye patched ass right in the face was going to be her top priority if he didn't knock off his act of stupidity.

"I'm sensing some tenseness, everything okay there Paine? Is it that time of the month already?" He had doomed himself with that sassy comment.

"Brother, take us to Djose!" She flipped the com sphere off in her temper, yelling for Brother to hurry up so that she could beat the answer out of the one eyed smart ass.

"Roger!" Brother agreeably began to fly their ship towards Djose. He had no love for Gippal, any guy who played at dating his sister was on Brothers shit list.

-0-0-

"My feet are tired." Lulu informed her husband, Wakka was still sampling roasted meats that venders had out for the public to try. The fatherly blitzer was having such a fun time talking with new people and looking at the different displays, that his ears didn't really take in Lulu's statement.

"Wakka, I need to rest." The irritated mage spoke in a terse voice, her husband turning his head to look at her.

"Just a little more, Lu, then we'll go find the inn." He urged her, getting a glare from the baby carrying mother. The group had been walking around Kilika for hours now, and the mage had gotten tired. Yuna had gone off to talk with that dark hued summoner Donna, leaving Lulu alone with the 'boys'.

"Go ahead, enjoy all this. I'm resting now." She growled, making Wakka uncomfortable and awkward, he didn't like confrontation.

"Lu!" He called to her as she began to leave his side.

"Aw, let her go. She said you could still hang out." Tidus gave his advice. Wakka stood by the displays and venders, unsure of what he should do.

"Come on, lets go to the temple. Yunas off talking with a summoner friend, and it'll just be us guys." Tidus began leading the way towards the gates, remembering exactly how to get there.

Reluctantly, Wakka followed. He wasn't sure that Lulu would be in the mood to talk, right after a disagreement she usually gave him the silent treatment. With the intention of setting things right after they returned, Wakka followed Tidus past the gates and into the dense Kilika jungle.

-0-0-

Yuna was visiting privately with Donna. Sure, in the past they hadn't really gotten along, but Donna had grown a bit less _abrasive_ towards Yuna. Especially when Yuna's team gave the awesome sphere back to the Youth League, a group that Donna affiliated herself with.

Yuna had come to Donna for multiple reasons. The first was to congratulate the other, she and Barthello had recently tied the knot. At the moment, Barthello was at the New Yevon headquarters in Bevelle. Donna didn't say why he was there, but then again Donna wasn't too fond of New Yevon anyway.

The second reason Yuna wanted to speak with her, was due to Rikku's absence. Yuna asked if she had seen the blonde anywhere throughout the island. Of course, Donna hadn't seen anything, but Yuna felt better asking rather than just wondering in silence.

The third reason Yuna was privately talking with Donna, was about unsent possession. Yuna had dealt with Baralai being used by an unsent, but really she hadn't dealt with a lot of other, similar situation. Auron had been an unsent, traveling the world in his own form, not using someone else's.

"I had heard through other people, that you had experienced a possession before...your parents..." Yuna was cut off, Donna lifting her dainty hand to silence the High Summoner.

"My past is my business, and if you have nothing else to talk about, I suggest you leave." Donna pointed towards her front door.

"Please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I think my boyfriend..." Yuna paused, it was dangerous involving friends and family, what if that thing inside Tidus hurt another person who got involved? Then again, wasn't that the point of getting help? To make sure that entity never hurt anyone ever again?

"Please, no one believes me. If you've had this happen in your life before, then you must know what I'm going through." Yuna searching into Donnas brown, guarded eyes.

"Do you know what it's like to be ridiculed, after all, you still are Lord Braska's daughter. How could you ever know what it's like, to truly have no one to take your side?" Donna crossed her arms, eyeing Yuna carefully.

"I know, my friends usually believe me when I say something is out of the norm. My cousin Rikku stayed the night with me because of my worry, and the next day she was gone. Everyone's been telling me she probably just took off for some adventure, but I can't except that till I see her. She knew why I wanted her to stay, to observe, and then she's just gone?" Yuna felt the sadness and the anger at not knowing the truth behind Rikku's disappearance bubbling to the surface. Her face was stony and serious as she went on.

"I am alone in this. Alone, because I don't want another friend to vanish. I'm asking you, because it's said that you had experienced an unnatural thing like this before. Never mind that everyone doesn't believe it, because I do. I believe, because I'm now in the same type of position you were in."

The house was silent, the two young women stared each other down.

"What have you heard?" Donna finally spoke, Yuna cleared her throat before repeating what she had been told.

"You were a child, and you told the village that your parents weren't your parents anymore. When villagers came to visit, everything was normal, but afterwords they'd treat you...cruelly." Yuna paused a moment before continuing. "After a while, Sin came close and caused a storm to roll in, destroying your house when you were away at the temple, killing both your parents." As Yuna finished her summary of what she'd been told through the grape vine, Donna spoke.

"My parents grew a garden. One year, while tilling the earth, the found a sphere. Ever since finding it, they began acting different, yelling one minute and then tucking me into bed the next.

Finally, I started to notice their eyes were different, when their mood suddenly changed. Their eyes were as cold as their hearts, as they cursed me, as they beat me." Yuna's eyes grew big at this, but Donna continued on,

"I tried getting others involved, but it only made things worse for me. I was young enough that training as a summoner wasn't allowed yet, I had no ability to stop them. That day that Sin came close, and caused the great storm that destroyed many of the houses along the shore, I was praying for their end. I was praying for them to die, so that they'd never hurt me again. I knew they weren't my parents anymore, I suppose it made it easier for me when they did perish. Growing up in the temple was better than going home to strange, cruel things mimicking your parents." Donna let out a long, tired sigh.

"I have seen the eyes of the possessed, I will never forget that coldness. If your lover boy if truly possessed, I will know. What we do from there..." Donna shrugged, "It's up to you. I never had the chance to release my own parents, but I'd think the High Summoner and another former summoner could pull off a spiritual extraction." Yuna was sighing with relief at this, it had been a heavy burden, worrying about her lovers possession, and not knowing what she should do to help him.

"When should we do this?" Yuna asked.

"The sooner the better. The longer my parents were used, the less of their true selves I saw. Pretty soon it will take completely over." Donna went towards her bed, bending down to grasp something underneath it, bringing out a dusty summoners rod.

"It's been a while, I sort of miss carrying it," She eyed Yuna wearily, "What about yours? Don't tell me we have to buy you a new rod at some second rate weapons shop."

Yuna chuckled awkwardly. "You wouldn't believe how many I've gone through." She joked, Donna staring cooly as the High Summoner lead the way out of the home. It appeared she'd have to purchase a rod before dealing with Tidus's problem. Hopefully they were still nearby, Yuna didn't want to look all over Kilika just to find them.

-0-0-

Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix.


	9. Chapter 9

**What He Brought Back**

The sun was beginning to set as they moved through the woods, listening to the distance sounds of wildlife and fiends. It wasn't blockaded or filled with individuals trying to stop them, the woods were open to any who sought refuge in the temple that awaited. For now, Youth League and New Yevon were at peace, making things less stressful throughout the island of Kilika.

Tidus lead the way up the stone steps eagerly, Wakka followed behind with a happy smile on his face. It felt like forever since his last visit to this island, back when Yuna had been on her pilgrimage. It was refreshing to visit for a more pleasant reason, no impending death on your mind as you ventured forward.

"Hey Wakka?" Tidus called, slowing his pace so that they could walk side by side.

"Ya?" Wakka eyed his companion, seeing a serious face starting to form on the young blondes mug.

"Did they...Did the temples ever put up statues of Yuna? I know at Besaid, there wasn't one, but aren't you guys usually the last ones to get statues in?" Wakka shrugged his shoulders at his friends question.

"I dunno, maybe you should ask Yuna about that when we get back, ya?" He advised, having no real knowledge on the matter. Funny thing, for Tidus to ask. Yuna had survived the battle with Sin, the other statues were of the deceased. Maybe Spira didn't have to keep following that tradition of statue making, after all, the temples weren't that populated any more. New Yevon members stuck to the temples for more political discussion and debate than spiritual enlightenment. At least, that's how Lulu had explained it to him.

"Huh. Maybe I will." Tidus spoke, picking up his pace again, the firelight ahead exciting him.

The temple had changed very little, it seemed to have more people hanging about. The people weren't praying and bowing though, they were just talking with each other. It was like a giant stone club house now, for no one seemed to care about the old ways, the faith of Spira was abandoned.

"So, what we gonna do now?" Wakka asked, eyeing his friend closely. For a moment, he could have sworn Tidus's eyes gleamed funnily. Yet when the blonde looked to him, his face appeared fine, he was even smiling.

"Can we go inside?" He asked of the orange haired blitzer.

"Sure, but lets make it quick, ya? Lulu might start worrying if we're not back soon." Wakka took the lead, wandering down the steps, into the main chamber of the temple.

Fewer people were inside, they could hear voices coming from the side rooms. No guards or priests stood to block the way into the cloister of trials, so with a sly smile, Tidus casually made his way up the stairs and past the door.

Wakka was griping at him, grumbling as he tried to keep up with his buddy's quick pace. Every twist and turn the blonde made, Wakka barely caught a glimpse of him before the other would vanish from sight. At last, the Chamber of the Fayth door was in sight, open and awaiting Wakkas arrival.

As he took his first step into the once holy place, he felt an odd sense of danger. As his head began to turn to his right, a large stone swung down upon his head. Wakka fell like a lump of coal down to the floor, his sight blurry and his mind fighting for consciousness. His ears were working fine, for he could hear a very cold and distinct laughter above him.

"I find it hard to believe that Lady Yuna even made it to Sin with _you _for a guardian. It seems together you all were..._formidable_, but separate..." The laughing started again, Wakka was losing his ability to stay awake, his head hurt so very badly...He concentrated hard to slowly angle his neck to look up at his attacker, hoping for Tidus to arrive soon and aid him in his need.

As Wakka's neck turned just so, he was completely shell shocked at the villain above him. His best buddy, the man that he treated like his brother, was holding onto a bloodied stone in one hand, staring down at Wakka with cold, ruthless eyes.

"Why?" Wakka slipped out his last word before blacking out, darkness and terror his only companions.

Tidus let the stone drop into the nearby hole where the old Fayth had been, his hands gripping Wakkas bulky shoulders as he slowly dragged the body closer to the black void.

-0-0-

By the time Yuna had found a magical rod of her liking, the sun was beginning to set. Donna and herself had started searching around the shops and venders, finally stopping by the inn and finding only Lulu.

"Yuna?" Lulu spoke questioningly, looking at her companion with unkind eyes. Last time Lulu had seen Donna, the woman hadn't been overly pleasant. It was hard for Lulu to forgive the ex summoner for her mean ways towards Yuna back when fighting Sin had been their number one priority.

"I'll explain later, for now, could you tell me where Wakka and Tidus are?" Yuna urged her sisterly friend to let the questions drop.

"They were stuffing their faces at the venders. That's the last place I saw them." Lulu noticed Yuna frowned, her teeth beginning to grind in an irritated manner.

"The woods, then the temple. They're the only other places we haven't looked." Donna spoke up, causing Yuna to stop her aggravated grinding.

"We'll be back." Yuna promised Lulu as they left, the black mage relaxed in her chair and sighed tiredly. When was that girl ever going to explain what was truly going on? Lulu was not enjoying staying out of the loop, she only hoped that whatever was happening, that at least Wakka was safe.

-0-0-

"Gippal, _get out here_!" Paine was inside the old temple turned into Machina Faction headquarters. The random workers were sticking clear of her, seeing her drawn sword and not wanting any part of the confrontation.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to fly all the way here. Your friend isn't here, Paine. I was trying to tell you that right before you got pissed and turned off your com sphere." One of the side doors opened, Gippal confidently walked out to meet her.

"Why so serious? Rikku's always up to something. She'll turn up eventually." He commented, dodging a strike Paine aimed his way, the silver haired girl was fuming.

"She been gone a while now, and no one has seen her, idiot! She might be in trouble!" Paine yelled at the less cocky looking faction leader.

"No one? Not even Cid?" He assumed at least her old man would know something.

"No, damn it! He sent us to check with you!" She informed the other. Gippal shrugged, looking uneasily at his crimson squad buddy.

"Hey, I don't know what happened to her, but I'm gonna help ya look." He waited till she reluctantly sheathed her sword, letting him walk up closer.

"With more people looking, we'll find Cid's girl in no time." Gippal tried reassuring Paine.

Paine shook her head and started for the exit, even with more help, Paine wasn't sure if there'd be much left of Rikku to find. Who's to say the girl was just holed up somewhere? Other things could have easily happened, as much as Paine prayed it wasn't so, her hopes of finding Rikku alive and well were slipping.

-0-0-

Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix.


End file.
